Reading Mosgem's (Percy Jackson Style) Brotherband Chronicles
by AGreyMood
Summary: The characters from Mosgem's Brotherband Chronicles come together to read their book. All credit goes to Mosgem, excluding all of the various OC's I've made as members of the Council.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, I have the permission from Mosgem to do this. I asked, and I got_**** it.**

It was a relatively quiet day at Greece.

Everyone was still a bit sad, though, because their rightful heir to the throne, Prince Perseus Jackson, had just escaped to the Argo after his fiancée became the Oracle. My name is Reyna, and I was- no _am_- one of Percy's (he always asked us to call him that) best friends.

A messenger approaches me, effectively shaking me out of my reverie.

"Miss Reyna, The King would like to see you in his private chambers. It seems important."

Yelling a quick "Thanks!", I ran into his chambers.

I found Hector and Stelios already there, as well as King Pavlos.

"What am I doing here?", I asked, confused.

"I was given a book by the Fates to read. They told you all had to be present. So here you are!"

Blink.

"I'll read first, I guess." I stated.

**_Diary of Annabeth Chase_**

"Never heard of her." Stelios said.

We all quickly agreed.

**It was a calm day at sea today— gentle swells lapping at the side of the boat, but not much more. The sun was shining brightly on the deck and I could hear the men bustling around upstairs. The crew of the ****_S.S Arthur_**** never slept,**

"Never ever?!" Hector said, appalled.**  
**

**it seemed.**

"Oh.", he said, embarrassed.

**I was currently standing on the port side of the massive ship, enjoying the sea breeze that made my long golden hair fly in the win. It was common courtesy for a lady to wear her hair up when she was outside, but none of the crewmembers cared if I broke the rules, probably because I was their best navigator.**

**_Lieutenant _****Annabeth Chase, that is.**

"She seems a bit arrogant.", I said disgustedly.

"I say that she is just proud.", King Pavlos said.

I nodded. "Good point."

** At age five, I was found on the beach of England, deserted by my parents and left to** **die.**

My heart softened. A similar thing had happened to me.

** I would have, had I not been spotted by no other than the legendary Frederick Chase**

"They're related?", Stelios asked.

**— not of bloodline, incase you were wondering.**

Stelios cheeks flamed up, and he said a feeble "Oh."

** He spotted me from out at sea and sent men in rowboats to collect me.**

"He sounds like a decent enough fellow.", Pavlos said thoughtfully.

**From there, I had been sent to Sea School— common for boys my age, but I was the first girl to be admitted. At age twelve, I graduated top of my class**

Before I could say anything, the King said "She is just _proud_."

** and was assigned to the ship ****_S.S Arthur,_****where I was currently working. Our job, as under the command of King Arthur IV, was to act as the law keepers of the sea— we sailed from England to Spain and back again, sometimes hugging the coast, sometimes going as far out as maps allowed. We sank ships, we picked up strays, and we conquered islands.**

"And they call _us_ barbarians.", Hector grumbled.

**_Veni, Vedi, Vici. _****That was our motto. We came, we saw, we conquered, all under the kings name. Our Captain, Octavian, was a brutal man, but a brilliant one non the less. Any foreign land we came across, we were permitted to engage in warfare and conquer for England.**

"Booooooooo!", I exclaimed.

**It was around noon when the shout went up, from the lookout point:**

**"Ship-ho!"**

**I pulled my telescope from my pocket, flipped it open with a clean snap of my wrist and peered through it. Sure enough, there was another ship— at least twice the size of ours, wide and slow, flying the Spanish flag. It sat in the water, unmoving. It looked like…**

**"Galleon!" I yelled, closing my telescope and sprinting to the crows' nest. Several people had already made the same assumption as me and were running around excitedly; a Spanish Galleon floating helpless in the waters was not something you saw every day. Already, Octavian was appearing from his cabin, sword clutched in his hand.**

**"I hear Galleon!" he said excitedly.**

"I imagined him saying that so funnily!", Stelios snorted, doubled over with laughter.

** He had sharp features and blonde hair, around twenty-five. Usually to young to be commanding a ship of this importance, but with his over-average intelligence and letters of recommendation, there was no way to turn him down.**

"Well, there is one way." King Pavlos said.

"What's that, sir?", we wanted to know.

"You could say no."

**"Thirteen degrees port, sir!" one of the men yelled. Octavian pulled out his own telescope and opened it, peering out at the ship that was now just a smudge on the horizon.**

**"Well I'll be damned," he said quietly. "A Spanish Galleon, floating helpless in the waters. What'd you think might happen to it, lads?" he turned towards the crew.**

**"It might catch fire," One suggested mischievously.**

"He sounds like a son of Hermes.", I thought.

**"It could easily be mistaken for a pirate ship," another one grinned. I understood where they were going: Galleons were the floating banks of the Spanish Navy, stacked high with gold and precious jewels. No man, honest or not, could turn down an opportunity like this.**

"I could." everyone in the room said.

**"Aye, I could see that happening," Octavian agreed. He turned his eyes to me. "What say you?"**

**"Well," I answered, studying it carefully. "It obviously got separated from the fleet that was sailing to France a couple of months ago. I say, under present circumstances and the obvious bad weather, it would be easy to mistake the Galleon as an enemy ship. I think we would sink it, the treasure sadly lost in the depths."**

**"Aye," Octavian agreed quietly. "I could see that happening." Then he turned to the rest of the men. "Full speed ahead! Raise the sails! Turn towards the Galleon! We'll be feasting like kings tonight, boys!"**

We all look to King Pavlos.

**Slowly, we made out way across smooth sea, gliding at a speed of twelve knots— the fastest ever achieved by a ship of our size. The Galleon grew larger and larger— small in comparison to some, but no doubt packed with enough gold and gems to keep us all happy for the rest of our lives.**

I doubted that.

**And yet, something wasn't right.**

Stelio's, Hector's, the King's, and my eyebrows furrowed.

** The Galleon was sitting far too high in the water. Should it have been packed with treasure, it would have been low in the waves, the weight of all the gold bringing it down. But it sat nearly three-quarters out of the sea.**

"Interesting...", I said.

**I tried to explain the to Octavian, but he just shrugged it off, his eyes alight with gold fever,**

**"Is that an actual medical condition?", Hector asked.**

Nobody bothered to answer.

** and told me to get ready to board. Shrugging off my suspicion, I went to grab a hat and a cloth bag to fill with treasure— my own keep.**

"Gooooolllllddd...", Stelios said with a dreamy look on his face.

**We were within firing range now, but no move was made for the cannons. We would only sink the ship once we had looted it of everything valuable, from gold and treasures down to candles and coils of rope. We weren't common pirates. We were crusaders of the King, and this was our duty. It was required that two-thirds of out loot immediately be transferred to the royalty of Britain— a calculation that I would no doubt have to make, once we were done. Still, if this Galleon held half as much treasure as normal, none of us would ever have to worry about money again.**

"Never _ever?!_", Hector exclaimed.**_  
_**

**We were even closer now— about five hundred meters, no more. Almost all our men were ready to board, armed with grappling hooks and planks of wood.**

**And that's when things started to go wrong.**

The book had captivated us by now.

**Suddenly, bubbles began to erupt around the ship, bursting to the surface and popping. Our ship swayed— not an alarming amount, but enough to make the men pause. The 'Galleon' was sinking rapidly, turning as it lowered into the water with calculated precision.**

"The Argo!", the King practically whooped.

"Yes! The Argo!"

** My mind was whirling with a hundred different possibilities; maybe there was a hull in the ship, or some sort of fail-safe to sink if enemy boats approached? But even I couldn't predict what happened next.**

**With a ****_whoop, _****lines shot out from the other ship and latched onto our bow. The pulled taunt in an instant and we lurched dangerously****_, _****sending men stumbling. The Spanish flag erupted in flames, burning away in a second, and in it's place another flag now flapped in the wind: black, with a Greek Omega and the symbol on a staff with two snakes wrapped around it.**

**"Pirates!" I yelled frantically, recognizing the symbol in an instant. The Marauders of the Greek sea, they rarely ventured up into our waters, although when they did they left destruction in their wake.**

"Boo-yah!"

"TAKE THAT, BRITISH!"

The King and I rolled our eyes at the boys actions.

**"PIRATES!" Octavian bellowed. "MAN THE CANNONS! LOWER THE SAILS!" Men were now scrambling around, all thoughts of riches gone from their mind. Now it was all about survival. I pulled my pistol out, checked it was loaded and prepared for a fight. I may have been a lady, but that didn't mean I couldn't protect myself— least against a good-for-nothing untrained pirate. They were savages, the lot of them.**

I scowled.

**The air was suddenly filled with soft, almost inaudible ****_twangs_****. I looked around, bemused, but saw nothing. What was that sound?**

**Then I saw the arrow hit the deck, and understood in a second. Bows and arrows! Who used those anymore? The least they could do is get some real weapons, besides swords and arrows.**

"I'll show you _real weapons_!", I snarled.

**Despite the primitive weapons, their aim was impressive. Men were dropping left and right, impaled through the eyes or the throat. I heard a soft ****_whoosh_**** of air, and before I could react one was sticking out of my arm. The pain was incredible— not unlike a bullet, I would be willing to bet.**

I smirked.

**And then I saw them— the Greek Pirates, making their way across the ropes, armed with swords and clubs. No match for our guns, surely— but I wasn't so confident. I raised my pistol and fired a shot, watching with satisfaction as one of the men splashed into the water, dead. That would teach them to mess with Annabeth Chase.**

"When I get my hands on her...", I managed to get out.

**And then they were aboard out ship, swinging their swords and yelling savagely. I saw one— a black haired boy, taller than the others and with a sense of power and authority around him. He was dressed in silver and green armor, with a bronze sword and a shield to match. And he was wreaking utter havoc— spinning across the deck, knocking men overboard and slashing with his sword. Our men fought back, but there were too many Greeks, and we were already weakened from the arrows. I hunkered beneath a crate of food, pistol clutched tightly in one hand. I could have rushed into the fight, but I didn't. I had to wait, see how this would play out, and then strike when they were least expecting it.**

"She's smart.", Pavlos noted.

**The battle was over in mere minutes— mainly due to the raven haired boy**

"Percy has raven colored hair...", King Pavlos muttered in a daze."

** and two others— one short with dark hair as well, the other with bright blond hair and blue eyes, much like Octavian.**

**When the last of our men had either surrendered or were dead, the Captain stepped forwards— about nineteen, with sandy blonde hair, sharp blue eyes and holding a large, thick sword. He smiled as he looked at the swift precision his men had taken down mine.**

**"Is the ship secure?" he asked. The raven-haired boy stepped forwards. He was unscathed save a cut on his arm, but it didn't seem to be bothering him. The arrow in my arm, on contrast, hurt a great deal.**

**"It's ours, Luke," he said. "I told you my plan would work."**

**The Captain—Luke— smiled. "Don't let it get to you, Percy," he said.**

The room erupted into chaos.

"Percy!", Hector and Stelios cried.

"This must be in the future", I muttered.

A broad smile crept across the King of Greece's face.

** His eyes twinkled with humor, and I had to wonder if he really was a pirate. They were supposed to be a savage lot, but these people seemed almost organized. Humane. Civilized.**

"That's because we are.", I said flatly.

**Luke strode closer to me, and I saw my chance. I may die, but I would at least kill their captain, and I didn't have much to live for. My friends were dead and my ship was taken over. I might as well go out in a blaze of glory.**

**Taking a deep breath, I made sure my gun was loaded, before popping up, cocking back the hammer and shooting Luke in between the eyes. He was fast, but not fast enough. My bullet was already in the air when he turned to look at me. The last thing he saw was my defiant face, before he was shoved backwards into the railing of the ship.**

"Wow. I didn't expect that.", I said to my companions.

**"Luke!" the other blond yelled, streaking forwards towards me with his sword raised. I rolled to the side and leveled my gun, but he kicked it away and swung his sword again with a savage yell.**

"Ok, maybe he is a savage."

**Just as it was about to reach my neck, ending my life, a sword appeared and blocked the blade, mere inches from my neck. I gasped involuntarily and looked up to see my savior. It was Percy, the raven haired, green-eyed boy who was currently glowering at Luke.**

"Percy!", Stelios crowed.

**"Stand down, Jason," he ordered, his voice low and dangerous. Jason glared defiantly back at him.**

**"She killed Luke!" he exclaimed. "You're protecting her?"**

**"She may be English, but she's still human,"**

"Annabeth is _human?"_, I said sarcastically.

** Percy reasoned, giving the slightest nudge with his blade, but Jason didn't withdraw, just continued to glare at his opponent.**

**"You're protecting the English?" he demanded. "They think us to be savages!"**

**"Then we must give them no greater reason to assume that!" Percy snapped.**

"Well said, Percy.", Pavlos said proudly.

** In a lightning fast maneuver, he disarmed Jason and sheathed his own sword. "I'm first mate, and Luke is dead. Do you know what that makes me?"**

**"Captain," Jason muttered bitterly. Percy nodded.**

**"And by your sworn oath to the gods, you're under my rule," he said. "Now stand down." I had to stifle a laugh. Gods? As in plural? What kind of idiots were they? There was only one god, our divine creator, and anyone who said otherwise deserved to be burned at the stake.**

"I'll burn _you _at a stake!", I said, barely containing my anger.

**"Besides," Percy continued quietly. "Look at her eyes, Jason." Jason cast a look at my grey eyes, and his own grew larger with realization. Slowly, reluctantly, he stepped back and nodded.**

"What about her eyes?", Hector said curiously.

**"Right!" Percy bellowed. "Will, Piper, searched the crows nest for maps. The rest of you, loot the place. Anything of any sort of value I want brought back onto the Argo. Jason go back to the ship and arm the ballista's.**

**Jason seemed to enjoy this. "Greek or normal fire, sir?" he asked. Percy considered for a moment.**

**"She's a big ship," he eventually answered. "Greek fire, but make sure to shoot quickly. We wouldn't want to burn down the ship, now would we?"**

**"No, sir," Jason smiled and headed back on the ropes, leaving me alone with Percy. Resentment and disgust bubbled in my stomach. Alone with a pirate. I would rather die than be held captive by the savages.**

"Not. SAVAGES!"

**And yet, when I looked into Percy's eyes, my heart leaped, just a little.**

"Ooooohh!"

** I tried to ignore it, but it was definitely there. He stared at me cautiously, almost like he didn't know what to think of me. At a great length, he said:**

**"You fight well." He didn't add ****_for a girl_****, which I wasn't used to. Almost everyone said that, like they thought girls couldn't fight. Percy obviously knew better.**

"Hell yeah, he know's better.", I grumbled.

**"I've had training," I told him obnoxiously. "Kings Court training, he best training in all of the world."**

**"Clearly," he smirked, throwing his shield back over his shoulder. It was ingrained with Greek letters, and had a crescent shape cut out from the top of it— probably to fit a spear or sword in place. "That's why my men— Luke's men— were able to sweep yours aside like pile of dry leaves."**

"Burn!", Stelios said.

**I glowered at the insult. Savages! Had they met us on a fair battleground, without their shield or armor, we would have torn them apart. Percy caught the look in my eye and chuckled.**

**"No need for that," he said. "Just pointing out the obvious."**

I smiled.

** And then I had too much. How could this cocky, arrogant sea brat be laughing when he had just killed men? How could he be so happy when he had just seen his captain die?**

**I drew my dagger— a last resort weapon, as I had never liked it. It was off balance and didn't fit well in my hand, but I had no choice now. I dove at Percy, aimed for his midriff.**

**He barely had time to deflect the blow off his arm guards, surprised by my attack. I wielded around and slashed again, watching with satisfaction as my blade grazed his cheek and left a cut.**

**And then is sword was in his hand, and his boot was coming in contact with my chest. I went sailing backwards, almost toppling over the railing but managing to steady myself. My dagger was gone, and now Percy's sword was against my throat.**

Pavlos smiled proudly.

**"This is Riptide," he growled. "Wielded by Hercules, defeater of Hyperion and blessed by Poseidon himself. It's killed more enemies then I've seen days in my life, and if you so much as point a pencil at any of my men again I will not hesitate to run you through with it and then offer your blood as a blessing to the gods. ****_Do you understand?_****"**

**His face was terrifying; his green eyes alight with fire.**

"Silly girl, fire and water don't mix.", Hector said in a teacher's voice.

** I had no intention of admitting defeat, although I wasn't very much looking forwards to being run through with a sword. And the nonsense he was spouting: wielded by Hercules and blessed by Poseidon? If he really believed in that I had no doubt that he was a fool.**

I shook my head.

**"Percy!" A girl yelled. "What're you playing at?" A girl appeared, with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She had a bow slung over her shoulder and a knife on her belt.**

**"Nothing, Thalia," Percy said, sheathing his sword. "Just teaching her a lesson."**

**"Do you even know her name?" Thalia asked, amused. She came to join us and looked me up and down. I glared back at her, and she nodded with approval.**

**"Aye, that might be a problem," Percy agreed. They all had some sort of foreign accent to them that I couldn't place. It just made them sound dumber and dumber.**

I snarled.

**"Annabeth," I supplied. "Annabeth Chase."**

**"Are you related to Frederick Chase?" Thalia asked, slightly interested. I shook my head and explained how I was an orphan. I shouldn't be telling them this, really, but they weren't that bad. Savage, but not all as horrible as they were made out to be.**

**"Hmm," Thalia said. "I knew Frederick Chase, once."**

**"You did?" I asked, surprised. Thalia nodded.**

**"He was a tough man," she smiled. "Took three arrows and a knife to kill him." Percy smiled wistfully, as if remembering that day.**

**"Get back to the ship," he told Thalia. Then he turned to me, the anger in his eyes gone. "Walk with me."**

"Very interesting. I think we should read this in front of the council.", Pavlos said.

So we gathered everybody, explained what had happened so far, and King Pavlos volunteered to read.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Still Reyna's POV...**_

**Percy's ship, the Argo, was the biggest thing I'd ever seen at sea, besides a Galleon. At least twice as big as our ship, it must have been six hundred yards long and at least two hundred wide. With six massive sails and thousands of oars, I wondered what kind of speeds it could achieve in a heavy wind. The wood was beautifully cut— smooth, sturdy and intricately designed. At the front of the ship, a giant wooden dragonhead sat,**

"Festus!", I crooned.

"Festus?", Theron said, pronouncing the name like it had personally done him wrong.

"Yes Theron, _Festus. _As in, the wooden dragonhead.", Mossit said. Mossit was a tall and honorable man, best with a spear (but a bit of a player with the ladies).

** painted gold and gleaming in the sunlight. Attached to the railings, every twenty feet, were some heavy-duty looking weapons. They seemed to be giant crossbow that fired spears. Placed at regular intervals in-between these massive weapons were smaller ones— slings made of stretchy leather with a pocket, most likely for a jar of fire to sit in.**

"Fire!", said Hector and Stelios said.

Most of the council looked appalled at first (they probably weren't used to Hector and Stelios being funny), but they quickly started laughing. That is, save Theron. Abderus had to hide a smirk, he probably thought he had to set an example.

**"Those are ballista's," Percy said, pointing towards the massive crossbows. "They fire twelve-foot long spears with enough power to punch through the double hull of a ship and half the lower deck. Far more powerful than any cannon you have."**

"Boo yah! Take that, British!", yelled Joku, a very patriotic man. Seriously, that man was just crazy, almost. I mean, I can get being proud of your country, (Most of the people in the room are) but Joku took it to a new level. In fact, a couple of years ago, he created a petition to change his middle name to "Lady", and his last name to "Greece". Needless to say, barely anyone signed it.

**"But slower to reload," I pointed out, still awed by the craftsmanship and sheer size of the ship. I hated to admit it, but the ****_Argo_**** was far superior to my ship.**

"Boo myah! Take that-", Joku managed to get out before Theron slammed his hand over his mouth.

Joku mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "British".

**"I wouldn't count on it," Percy smiled. He looked so easy-going, so carefree, that I could barely see the other side of him: the deadly, cruel warrior who had pinned me against a wall and threatened to stab me with a sword to save his own men.**

"Percy has been diagnosed as bipolar.", Pavlos added helpfully.

"Probably because of his father- the sea is ever changing.", I added.

**He led me along the deck, pointing out the several marvels of engineering that were equipped on the ****_Argo. _****I had studied architecture at school and, as much as I wanted to hate the ship, couldn't bring myself to. It was just too marvelous.**

Joku looked like he was going to say something, but Theron quickly silenced any sounds he might have made with a single glare.

"Now, now, Theron. The man is only being patriotic. Might do you a little good, eh?", Pavlos exclaimed with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

The man in question opened and closed his mouth, looking very much the part of a gaping fish. _'About as ugly as one too', _I thought, inwardly smiling.

**"So," Percy said, as he led us below decks, a surprisingly roomy and well-lit space, in contrast to the gloomy and cramped quarters of the ****_Arthur_****.**

"Yet another reason the Grecians are better than the British!", Joku exclaimed proudly. This time nobody not even Theron, said anything. I think I might've seen Kriss and Elise share a smile. They were best friends, and Elise was president of the ladies knitting club. Contrary to popular belief, the Elise was a deadly, deadly woman. i think her knitting needles can be as deadly as a sword or ax with them in her hands.

** "You must thing us to be savages, no?"**

"We are NOT savages! You are!", Joku (of course) said, but also me, Hector, Stelios, Mossit, Pavlos, Abderus (now I was really suprised), Kriss, and Elise.

**"You are," I snapped, making sure not to let my amazement show. "You killed my men without a second thought. You threatened to run me through with a sword. Now you're prepared to fire on a helpless ship!" If he was bothered by the insults, Percy didn't show it. He just smiled wisely and opened another door, gesturing for me to go in first.  
**

"Ladies first!", said Calypso- wait, _Calypso?_

Apparently everyone else had the same reaction as I did, because they did a double take.

I located Calypso standing in the doorway to the Throne Room **_(I think that is where the meetings are held, correct me if I'm wrong.)._**

"Calypso", King Pavlos said frostily. "What _exactly_ are you doing here?"

Calypso's lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Reading a book about my future husband!", she said vainly.

Everyone in the room (excluding Calypso and Theron) rolled their eyes in unison.

"Please, as if Percy would marry a scum like you! He would rather kiss the bottom of the stable boys boots!", I retorted.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!", yelled Hector and Stelios."

**"Ah, but we mustn't forget you were doing the same thing," Percy smirked. "As soon as you saw the Galleon all you thought about was riches. You threw caution out the wind, did you not?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I found I couldn't deny it, because I knew it was true. But Percy wasn't done. "And just think about the things you've done, Miss Chase. Raiding, pillaging and conquering any land that you see. I would go as far as to say you're the savage one here."**

"Would you like some cream for that burn?", Stelios managed to sputter out, barely suppressing a snort of laughter.

**I stared at him in disbelief. How could he suggest that? We were a civilized, highly technologically advanced country, who had permission from god to rule over any countries we wished in His mighty name. How dare this boy, this pirate, stand before me and suggest otherwise? They would all burn in hell, the lot of them.**

Everyone (and I mean everyone) glared at the book. No one wanted to burn in hell.

"I speculate that would be very warm.", Hector said in a snotty voice, much like the stereotypical teacher.

"I believe so. It also might hurt.", said Stelios in the same voice.

That brightened up the room considerably.

**After a moment Percy started walking again and I was forced to follow him, hurrying to keep up. We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, Percy leading me through the ship and me admiring everything around us. We came to a huge forgery, with a fire roaring in the middle and the sound or hammers filling the air. Crude conveyor belts snaked across the roof, each holding a different sort of weapons. It was an impressive arsenal; from small knives to the twelve-foot spears Percy had been telling me about. It was no wonder the pirates could crush our men; with an arsenal like this, they could take on half of England with this.**

Joku nodded smugly, his body actions saying what he wasn't: _Boo yah! Take that British!"_

**A boy ran over to us. He was a couple of years older than Percy, covered in soot and ash. He was holding a glowing-hot, seven-foot long sword. It was massive, smooth bronze with a gem-inlaid handle and a name inscribed on the hilt: ****_Ares,_****followed by some foreign letters that were probably Greek. I stared at the sword. Why would they make such a thing? No one could wield it, least of all Percy,**

"Is this pitiful girl suggesting Percy is not super strong?", snapped Calypso.

"Yes.", sneered Theron. "Which he is not. That is, he is not 'super strong', as you so crudely put it."

** and it seemed more for decoration that actual battle.**

**"Hey, Perce,"**

"Oh my gods.", Stelios said.

"What?", Hector and I asked.

"I just realized that our nickname for Percy (Perce) sounds like purse!"

We all looked blankly at him, not getting it. Then, the room erupted into laughter.

**the guy panted. "Swords' done. Sorry it took so long, the first hilt snapped off."**

**"It's alright, Beckendorf," Percy said. He examined the blade as Beckendorf poured water on it, cooling the blade with a hiss. ****Percy took to sword from him and felt its blade, nodding in approval.**

**"Ares will be pleased," he said. "Aye, don't you think it's a bit small?"**

**_Small? _****What sort of creature could possible consider the massive broadsword small. Percy, despite obviously being well muscled,**

"Is she checking him out?!", Calypso raged.

Nobody bothered to answer her, mostly because she was a prick, but also because-

(Here the narrator was interrupted by King Pavlos reading the book.)

** was struggling under it's weight, and he was calling it small. They were mad.**

**"It's seven feet," Beckendorf shrugged. He took it from Percy, flipped it around and caught it by the hilt. I was impressed at his strength, but he looked ridiculous holding a blade taller than he was. Percy looked equally impressed at the display of strength and nodded in approval again. "Ares specified the length, and I made it." He put the sword down on a table and looked at me for the first time. His eyebrows scrunched up, and he frowned.**

**"Who's she?"**

**"Her names Annabeth," Percy introduced me. "She was on the ship we raided."**

**"And you're keeping her?" Beckendorf asked incredulously. It was obviously uncommon for the pirates to keep any hostages. Obviously, they were too stupid to understand the advantages that could come out of holding someone captive. It didn't surprise me.**

"Hmmph.", a very lady-like well, _lady_ whose name was Jasmine. _**(I kind of think of her like Effie Trinket from The Hunger Games.)**_

"I feel like this lady, "Annabeth Chase", is insulting us!"

"Really? And you haven't noticed, I don't know, ALL OF THE OTHER TIMES?!", I snarled.

It was about to turn into a full-out catfight (complete with a spear and a bottle of perfume), but King Pavlos silenced us with a raise of his hand and a quick stern glare.

**"Am I the only one who notices?" Percy smiled. "That's a first. Look at her eyes, mate." Beckendorf did the same thing as Jason, looking into my grey eyes and stepping backwards, surprised.**

**"You don't think…"**

I thought about that. Her eyes._.. _She could be a-

**"I wasn't going to take the chance," Percy told him grimly. "Anyways, we have a lot of ship to cover. Come one," he said to me, and walked off. I followed quickly, wanting to escape the scorching heat and repetitive ringing sounds of the forge.**

**"What do you know of the Legend of Azran?" Percy asked me as we passed through more corridors. He seemed to know his way around the ship like the back of his hand, which I found impressive. And I couldn't get over how handsome Percy was, with his sharp features and square jaw.**

"Oh, that girl is going to GET IT!", snarled Calypso in a rage.

"Calm down, Calypso.", Mossit said in a soothing voice.

Meanwhile, Theron was fuming. "Him?! How is Prince Perseus handsome? I am infinitly more handsome than that mongrel!"

**Clearing my throat, I focused on his question. It was one of the first things that children were taught in school: how our might King and Savior, Azran, was born during a time of horror. The Greeks ruled the world under false belief that they were children of the twelve Olympian Gods; Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares, Hera, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite. King Azran however, was sent a message from the one and only God. It said that he was to go West by North and raise an army to fight these savages, restore his rule over the world and make sure all of creation new the truth: the He was our one and only might Savior. Following the instructions, Azran took the long trek up to the land called Spain, where he found hosts of independent nations living separate from each other. Armed with a book carrying the word of God and the Holy Crucifix, he united the tribes and led them in a battle against the mighty Greeks. With the power of God on his side, Azran was able to slay Perseus, leader of the Greeks, and restore rule to God. Some Greeks escaped, however, and were now hiding in their own lands, scavenging and fighting for limited resources.**

"Ah, the Brits stupidity... Never fails to make me laugh.", King Pavlos muttered.

Calypso and Theron looked like they weren't paying any attention. How like them. Theron and Calypso would pay attention when it came to Percy, but not when the King is taking. Again, how nice.

**I had spent hours studying this tale, learning about everything I could. I looked up to Mighty King Azran. He had given us power, and wealth, and prosperity, and for that, I offered my life to God as a servant of His will, patrolling the seas to keep order in the world.**

**And yet, when I told this to Percy, he just laughed. I felt anger bubble up inside of me. How dare he laugh in the face of God? Did he truly believe in those inferior tales of twelve gods who gave birth to men?**

"Um, yeah actually, he does. Considering he is the son of one, he is living proof.", Stelios said a little obviously.

**"Is that what they tell you in school?" Percy asked me, and I nodded defiantly. He chuckled again, shaking his head, and I wished I had a weapon in my hands. I would strike him down, no matter how mighty a warrior he was, because I had His power on my side.**

"Not, really.", Hector said.

**"God will punish you for your insolence," I spat at him angrily. "You will spend an eternity burning in the pits of Hell."**

**"Doubt it."**

**"Doubt it," Percy replied nonchalantly.**

"I think like Perce!", I said in a fake horrified voice.

"The horror!", Stelios said.

"The _horror_!", Hector said

** "I'm not doubting God. Whether there is a God, a mighty, divine presence who looks over the whole Universe, I know not, nor do I doubt. But ****_gods_****, as in plural, I can vouch for. I've met them."**

"Yes, he has!", Pavlos said in the voice a real father would say in when his son had accomplished something great.

**I laughed at his incredulity. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks, but he didn't back down. "You really expect me to believe that?" I asked him. "Your silly gods? You think they exist?"**

**"I don't think they exist," Percy retorted. "I know they exist. I'm a descendant from one."**

"Bum bum buuuuuummm!", Hector and Stelios said in a very omnimous voice.

"The big reveal!", I said. "5 drachmas says that she doesn't believe him.

"No way am I taking that bet! She obviously doesn't believe him!", Stelios said.

**I laughed in his face when he said this.**

"See?", Stelios said.

I shrugged. "I was betting that your stupidity would get me a free 5 drachmas.

** He really believed that? He must be even dumber than I thought at first. Percy didn't react as I laughed, just standing there, looking at me expectantly.**

**"Are you done?"**

**"How can you believe that?" I asked him. "Greek Gods…"**

**"How can you believe in your god?" Percy challenged. I was prepared for this question. Gosh, he was so predictable.**

**"Because we have the Bible," I told him smugly. "The word of God. If you knew how to read, then maybe I could lend you a copy and you could learn some ****_real _****religion."**

I winced. _Bad thing to say..._

**His face took on a dangerous expression, his green eyes burning with anger.**

"When he does that don't you think his eyes look like Greek fire?"

I shivered. Scary.

** "You may be English," he snarled. "And you may be under the protection of God. But we're sailing in Greek waters now, lass. Your god can't protect you here. Don't forget where you are, and who you're with. You'll treat my crew with the utmost respect, and if you don't, gods help me what they may do to you. This isn't your ship, and these aren't your rules."**

**I held his gaze, although it was scary.**

"Greek fire scary.", Mossit said.

Elise and Kriss laughed.

He winked at them.

** I feared he may pull Riptide on me, but after a moment he cleared his throat and his face resumed its normal expression. "You think your legends to be true? Perhaps I should explain the politics behind the actual war."**

**Politics? He knew what those were? Maybe they actually were a bit civilized. Everything I had seen so far had contradicted my view that pirates were savages. The beautifully made ship, the skilled fighting and the high-tech weapons all went against that view.**

"Boo yah! Take that, British!", guess who said.

**"Your first King, Azran, was a brother of Perseus," Percy told me. "A half-brother that is. Born from the same mother, although they had differed fathers. Perseus was what you might call a demi-god, half mortal, half god."**

**"Like you." I stated incredulously, and he nodded.**

**"In fact, I'm named after the great Perseus," Percy explained. "But never mind. Ever since birth, Perseus was an enigma, the clear heir to the throne of Greece. He could fight, he was diplomatic, he was an incredible strategist. And then came along Azran.**

**"Now, they were brothers through blood, although Azran was completely mortal. This caused a deep envy for his brother, Perseus, who was half god. Azran grew up in Perseus's shadow, always the younger brother, with no demi-god powers. He trained with his brother, although he was never as good as him.**

**"What is your point?" I demanded. This tale went against everything I had ever believed in. We were walking again, Percy leading us back up onto the deck and into the sunlight. We were still not twenty feet from the ****_Arthur, _****Greeks throwing valuables from our ship to theirs.**

**"Once your Perseus reached age eighteen, he was crowned as king of Greece." This I knew, although the books I had read described Perseus as a savage tyrant, who killed for the fun of it and had no value for human life. Percy continued his story. "This was the last straw for Azran. At night, he snuck into the grand palace of the Greeks and planted a Greek fire bomb, before fleeing north to the lands of Spain and gathering an army. He killed his brother and several councilmen in the explosion, sending Greece into Chaos. The guards were furious at your brother, but he was out of their power. That is, until Azran led his army against the Greeks. Outnumbered and still in shock, the Greeks were slaughtered in their own home." I felt deep satisfaction at this. Of course my people could beat the Greeks. We were far superior.**

Joku had to be held back by three of the council members.

**"Your King won the war," Percy said. "But at a terrible cost. He was cursed by the gods and fell ill mere days after his battle. He passed away a week later, and now he suffers in the Fields of Punishment of the underworld."**

**It was a good story, I had to admit. Well though-of, well spoken, and it fit with the bible recently. But it wasn't true. It ****_couldn't_****be true. Ever since I was younger, I had been taught that the way of god was the only way. He was our mighty ruler, and whatever he said, we obeyed without question. That was the way life should be, spent preparing for the afterlife. Those who deserved it got to spend the rest of eternity in His divine presence, those who didn't either were purified in purgatory or burned in Hell.**

**"So if the Greeks are dead, then what are you?" I asked Percy, wanting to hear the rest of his story. It was odd, almost as if I felt a connection to this ridiculous tale. Like… I was one of them?**

This confirmed my thoughts from earlier.

** The thought alone was unbearable. I couldn't be related to these savages, these unholy creatures who scavenged for resources and worshipped all the wrong gods.**

_Ah, _I thought. _B__ut you are.  
_

**"One group escaped the slaughter," he said. "Led by the mortal Jason, and under instructions from Hera, they retreated to the Greek aisles and built a civilization there. They built the mightiest navy the world has ever known and prepared for when the English would find them. When it happened, as they had known it would, they rigged traps in their city and escaped on the boats. We're descendants from those men, the original crusaders of the gods."**

**"So that's what you do," I summed up snarkily. "Sail around hiding for all of eternity."**

**"If you were any different, Riptide would be tainted with your blood by now," Percy warned. "We're under order from the gods themselves to keep order in the world. We sail the waters, fighting monsters and making sure the Titan's don't rise and crush civilization. This is the Argo, the mightiest ship ever to sail, and this is my crew. The legends say we're descendants from Hercules himself. The ancient scrolls of the oracle say that someday we'll bring balance to the world and restore Greek power, and I'll do anything I can to make that happen. Our gods are weakened from lack of worship, but they will grow strong once again."**

Thunder boomed.

**Before I could even think about this, I realized action around us had resumed. The sails were going up, and the ****_Argo_****was sailing away from the ****_Arthur_****. The pirates must have taken anything worth value. One thing that didn't make sense, though, was that they were leaving the ship, with the whole crew, on board. What were they doing?**

**And then came Jason's voice: "FIRE THE BALLISTAS!" Percy looked surprised that he wasn't the one giving the orders. He rushed to the front of the boat, stepping up onto the railing and grabbing a rope to keep himself steady. He looked regal and warlike, the wind blowing in his air and his green eyes focused on my boat.**

"As a future king and a captain should,", Pavlos stated.

**Then a bright green streak shot out of the ****_Argo_**** and slammed into the hull of the ****_Arthur_****, exploding in a flash of brilliant light. I watched in shock; my whole crew, the only family I had ever known, was aboard that ship. I watched as another streak crash into the hull, then another. The whole ship was ablaze now, green flames roaring viciously, leaping into the sky and claiming the ship for their own. Satisfied, we turned away from the ****_Arthur _****and began sailing at an incredible speed, the wind catching the six massive sails and pushing us clear.**

**"Percy!" I begged as the ballista's continued to fire, ripping wholes in the ****_Arthur._**** "Percy, make them stop! ****_Please!_****I'll do anything! Let them live! PLEASE!" I was on my knees now, begging the captain because there was nothing else I could do. Percy just stood there, his jaw set, staring out at my sinking ship.**

**Rage overtook me in that one instant. I saw red, and before I knew what was happening, I had grabbed Riptide from Percy's hip and plunged it into his stomach down to the hilt. I twisted, before yanking it out again and watching as he fell to the deck. Then I raised it and prepared for the final blow that would end his life.**

A echoed through out the room.

_**Ok sorry for not updating. Our power was out cuz of a tornado. Hope you like all of te OC's. Who got the "ladies knitting club" reference? And the characters Elise and Kriss?**_


End file.
